


Manor party.

by Elit3



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: Connor a young detective meet Markus a first time in the road. Two weeks later he meet Markus again and this time their relation change.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 14





	Manor party.

**Author's Note:**

> It is the first that i write something about Markus and Connor. I hope you will like it.

When i first enter in the police force, it was first because i wanted to impress my adoptive dad and also because i wanted the rulles to be respected and for bring justice. But what i never thing would happen when i enter in the police force was to fell in love with a delinquent, politically engaged and rich painter.

I am on the road with Hank when i first meet him.

We are going back to the police station after that we where called to check on an homicide. My adoptive father and i are talking about the case when we got doubled by a car. A red Chevrolet Camaro SS 2014 to be exact. I look to Hank just for see that he is already looking at me, we smile at each other and whitout any world to be said we got in action. While i was calling the police station for give the numberplate, Hank turned on the beacon and pressed the accelerator to catch the driver. Thankfully the driver is a smart guy because when he hear the beacon, he sided on the low side. I look back to Hank with a put. 

« Sorry son but we ain't going to do a remake of fast and furious to night, so stop the puppy face » He said that while he put the car behind the Camaro. I was going to ask him why he haven't take off the seatbelt to go interrogate the driver. « It's time for practice go interrogate him. 

-Are you sure about that i mean … 

-Fuck Kid go before the driver left because you are to slow. » 

I do what the dectetive said, i take off my seatbelt, get off the car and go for interrogate the driver. In the way to the driver I remember in my head the protocol for such a situation. But when i finally meet the driver i forgot everything about the protocol. The driver look like a greek god who fall from the sky. He wears a white shirt that is so tight that it brings out all his muscles, tanned skin that makes me want to lick it. But those eyes, god is bright blue and green eyes that give me the impression that he can see my soul with it. The driver clearly notices the effect he has on me because he has begun to smile. And shit his smile, it looks like the one in toothpaste ad. I swallow.  
« -What's wrong officer ? The cat ate your tongue ? He asks innocently. Damn even his voice is perfect. I blush but fortunately he can not see it. I really should answer before Hank come in. 

-You know what's wrong so please don't take me for an idiot. Yeah i succed to make a sentence whitout being awkward event thought i haven't said it as hard as i wanted. Can i have your papper please ?

-You can have everything you want, reply the driver. » 

His sentence make me blush even harder but thankfully he give me his papper. When i open his driver's licence i see why he act like if he his untouchable. The driver is Markus Manfred one of the richest guy in town, if i give him a trafic ticket he will be able to paid it like if it is nothing. I ask him not to move while i go talk to Hank. 

« What's wrong, son ? Hank ask me this question when i arrive near him. 

-The driver... he is - really handsome- Markus Manfred. What do i do ? 

-You let him go, overtaken a police car is not really a crime and he didn't exceeded the circulation limit and you can ask him his phone number if you want .  
-Dad ! He is an offender i can't just ask him his number it is unprofessional. 

-Sure kid what ever you said. » 

I go back to Markus and i hope that this time i will have a better self control. But when i arrive to the car, i am once again struck by his beauty. I don't give him a look while i talk : « -You are free to go Mr. Manfred

-Please don't call me like that « Mr. Anderson » is my father and i don't look like an old person or am i ? He ask me smiling 

-No... No you don't. I smile back to him or i try to at least. 

-Good. Now if we have to meet again call me Markus, alright ? 

-Only if you call me Connor. Shit ! Why did i just say that out loud ? This his so unprofessional. He should call me Officer Anderson and not Connor if we meet again. 

-Connor ? That a good name. How he say my name out loud make me think that maybe it is not really a huge problem. Well i hope to see you again, Connor. » 

He started the engine and leave the low side of the road but before to leave he winked at me. I go back to the car, open the door and i sit down. Once again Hank his alrady looking at me and the only thing that i can told him is : « He want me to call him Markus. » Hank only raised an eyebrow but he didn't ask anything else. That what i like the most about him, he don't push me to say anything if i don't want to. I lower myself on the seat and my blush come back when I think back to what just happened. 

This day we get back home safe and the day after we stopped the woman who killed her husband. After this meeting i was kind of obsess by Markus. I looked all the videos and read all the articles about him, looked his social network... I look everywhere even in his criminal record. Now i know that he his the adoptive son of Carl Manfred, that he turned 30 years old two month before (so he his five years older than me). As his adoptive father he is a rich painter but when he was younger – something like 18 – he participated to peaceful protest with 3 friends but three of the protests end up with the four of them in jail. Apart from these three burrs he his clean as possible, even thought he had some infrigement of speeding. But he also known in the police station because three years ago he stopped a grocery robbery and saved 10 people including a little girl.

If i recap the guy is handsome, smart, talented, kind and a hero. Great i am totally off his league. Also i don't even know if he like guys or not. 

The second time that i see him is two weaks later. It is a saturday night and the police station is almost empty. Some of the detective are on their own case, the others policemen are doing patrol or receive a call of emergency and the rest are at home sleeping since it is two in the morning. We receive a call for a night fus and i am the only one available since Hank his sleeping on his desk. I let him a not for tell him where i am going. 

20 minutes later i arrive in front of a manor. I could have arrive earlier if i didn't almost fell asleep two times while i was driving. The two first things that i notice about the manor is first the music is very too loud and second that manor is very a huge place. I ask my self who can own such a place. Maybe Markus can? Hold on i didn't check before to come here but this can't be Markus's house right?! Anyway i take a deep breathe and get out off the car. I let the car from where i parked it in an empty location. I go up the aisle praying that it won't be Markus who are going to open the door. 

Please... please... make that it won't be Markus... please... 

I knock to the door strong enough for the people inside to hear me.  
Please... not Markus... Please not him ... 

"Hi! Connor? What are you doing here?"

Shit. 

I don't know how it is possible but he is even more handsome than the last time. Maybe it is only because this time there is no car between him and i. This time he is wearing a suit but without the jacket. The shirt is burgundy and the bottom of the suit is gray. Everything fits him perfectly. I also can notice a slight blush on his cheeks, which shows that he has already drunk one or two glasses. But hold on... it's been thrity seconds now and still haven't answer him. He clearly see that i was checking him since his fucking smile come back. 

"- Hi! Mr. Manfred... I mean Markus... sorry. 

\- Calm down Connor, it's not a big deal. While he said that he put a hand on my shoulder ,it is a heavy and hot weight that is even comforting in a sense. He keep smiling but it is not the same smile before it was an arrogant one but now it is a little one. Wait, hold on. The hand on my shoulder is tightening and he is using the hold he has on me to pull me back.

-What ...? I didn't understand what's happening. He closed the door and turn back his attention to me. 

-No! He grab my cheeck with his two hands to make me look at him. Once again i am shocked by his eyes. It's not what you think! I am not kicking you out, it's just that i thought that maybe it will be better to talk outside than inside with all the music.

-It is not what i was thinking. Also, you can't kick out a cop when he is working. 

-Are you sure about that? Because for two seconds you was looking like a lost puppy with your head tilted like this. He look at me strangely but when he see that his hands are still on my cheeks he take them off, Shame.

\- Oh! That look, the lieutenant Anderson tell me that i am doing this when i don't understand something and that i am doing this too often. I try to stop but i am not doing a great job. I am scared to talk too much but Markus really look like he care about what i am saying. Anyway, we receive a call from the police station from one of your neightbour because of the music. So if you could lower the volume, i will be able to go back to the police station.  
\- Sorry i didn't hear that it was so loud, i will ask someone to slow down the sound. Are you sure to go back to the police station? Because i am sorry to told you that but you look like you haven't sleep since days.

-I... I have sleep. I see Markus raising an eyebrow as a sign that he don't believe me. I sleep three hours last night but it wasn't my fault i've got a call from the LT because we had news about our case. Why does i have to justifie myself infront of him? 

\- Hard case? Listen Connor if you wan't to stay or not it is your choice but i will feel better if you stay here tonight where you'll be safe than going back and have an accident on the road. 

-You can say so. But how do you want me to sleep with the music? 

\- In one hour the party will be over, don't worry. Also, my room is soundproofed. When he say "soundproofed" he blink at me which ,once again, make me loose my words.

-I... I need to call the LT to warn him."

He nods in understatement. I move away a little to call Hank but when i call i've got on the voicemail. Hank must be to much in a deep sleep for hear is phone ringing. I leave him a meassage to told him where i am and what i am going to do. Also i apologize for taking the car since he would have to take a taxi for going home or walk since the police station is only at fifteen minutes from the house. 

When my message is over, i go back to Markus who is waiting for me in front of his house. He didn't ask me anything and make me enter in the manor. The place is even bigger from the inside. The entry only have the stairs, a huge paint and a door. With one arm behind my lower back he leads me to the stairs and whisper at my ears "Tomorrow if you want i can show you the place." The voice in my ear is so low and so hoarse that it gives me chills. If Markus notice the chills he didn't mention it. We pass two doors before he gets me into the third. 

His room is not that huge. Even though it is twice the size of mine. The piece is painted blue and is very basic. Markus close the door behind us and i go a little further in the room. 

"- Don't judge the lack of personalization of the room but i quiet the manor a long time ago. 

\- If you don't live here anymore then why are you making a party here? I am pretty sure that i am doing "the face" right now because Markus start to laugh.  
-My father leave for two days to an exhibition in new york. In his absence i take care of the place. Also he told me that i could do a party here while he is not here. Do not worry I did not enter my father's house illegally to make a party. 

-Good because otherwise i would have to arrest you. I said that laughing. 

-Do you have your handcuff on you, officier? He is laughing too. I love hear him laugh. 

-Yes i have them but i you keep calling me "officier" i won't use them on you. 

-Why not? He raised an eyebrow. 

-Because. I come closer to him and whisper at his hear : Because i am a detective not an officier. I step back and i see that i successed to make him blush 

\- Detective? He grab my hips and bring me closer to him. I am sorry to have confused your rank but i am sure that i will find a way for you to forgive me. But... Not today."

Markus used his grip on my hips to throw me on the bed. I will deny for the rest of my life the scream I made when he threw me. I try to look at him from where i am but all i can see was cloth coming right at my face. Thanks to my trainning i successed to grab them before that they end up in my face. I see Markus take off his shirt and his pants and shit the guy is well trained. Before to be able to take off his pants he bends down to take off his shoes and socks. When he gets up our eyes crossed and he must see that I look at him but also that my face is red tomato.

"-What? 

-Why ... why are you undressing? 

-Because it is how i sleep. Markus should have understand what i am really asking because his mouth have opened to form an " O ". I'm sorry, i didn't wanted to scared you but i don't feel comfortable to let you sleep here alone so i thought that we could share the bed but if you don't like the idea i can ... 

\- No! I mean ... i'm okay with the idea to sleep with you but it is your party down there and i thought that you will go back to it.

\- Go back to the party while you are sleeping in my old bed? I can't do that. I am dreaming about this moment for days now and when it finally coming true i won't go back to a party that i don't even want to be.

-You dreamed about me being in your bed? I know that i am doing it again, my lost puppy face but i can't stop doing it. Not when Markus clearly say that he think about me. 

-Not in that way! He sit down on the bed and grab one of my hand. I dreamed that you slept in my arms, that you let me hold you as I wish, let me protect you even though i know that you are a cop and that you know how to defend yourself but ..." 

I don't let him finish and kiss his cheek. Not his mouth because it's too early for that. I so the surprise in his eyes but it is a good one since he smile again. I ask him to turn himself so that i can change. His clothes are a little too big for me but it's perfect. When i am done i tell him that he can turn back. 

Once we are under the covers, I turn my back on him. He understood what I wanted because barely two seconds later I feel a well formed chest behind my back and a big arm coming around me to hold me against his chest. I let a small sigh of contentment come out of my mouth. I hear her laugh and I wanted to tell her something but my eyelids are way too heavy. The last thing I hear is "good night, Connor" and I feel a kiss on my forehead before finally falling asleep.

After watching Connor sleep for 10 minutes, Markus also fell asleep. The two slept for 10 hours, one in the arms of the other. They were so sleepy that they did not hear the party end an hour later or the door opened to reveal a coman watching them, she left the room but not before taking pictures of the intrepid leader holding the man he has not stopped talking about for days in his arms. They did not hear their phones ringing either, the first one received the pictures taken by the woman and the second received a message saying "to have fun but not too much."


End file.
